After Death
by knockturnalley7
Summary: series de historias de los personajes de Harry Potter, cuando el momento de morir llega... que veran ellos al entrar al "otro" mundo?... descubrelo.. lee.. deja review y opina
1. Hermanos de Sangre Parte 1

**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y todo lo que se te haga conocido, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Brothers. Todo lo bizarro, fuera de lo normal, nombres extraños o nuevos así como la trama de la historia es obra de su cordial servidora. **

**After Death…  
****General  
****By: **_**Knockturnalley7  
**_**Capitulo 1 – Hermanos de Sangre Parte 1.**

Aún puedo recordar ese momento como si fuera el día de ayer que sucedió. Los sucesos de ese día se preservan en mi mente tan claros y nítidos como él día en que pasaron. Recuerdo exactamente las palabras y las frases que salieron de sus bocas, los golpes al orgullo que fueron hechos ese día, tal vez desde que supieron donde había parado. Pero todo se remonta a eso, solo son memorias.

Se preguntaran de qué estoy hablando, pues bien, hablo de mi propia familia. Una familia que me vi forzado a dejar a un lado, una familia de la cual jamás volví a hablar de ella… hasta hacía unos momentos…

-_"Mi madre no tenía corazón, Kreacher… se mantenía viva por pura maldad"…-_ esa frase aún suena en mi cabeza, la verdad es que es cierto, jamás recibí de ella ninguna palabra de afecto o amor cuando era niño, mucho menos después de que arribará a Hogwarts. Pero ella está fuera del punto… lo que verdaderamente me trajo recuerdos no fue recordar la crueldad de _mi querida madre_, si no el ver ese viejo tapiz de la familia. Tantos nombres que hicieron historia, tantos nombres que fueron borrados, hasta el mió terminó fuera de él, no que me preocupe ni mucho menos, pero solamente un nombre pudo traer a mi mente esos momentos que yo creía olvidados después de 13 años en ese horrible lugar…

La verdad es que me sorprendió el tono de sorpresa de Harry al notar que mi nombre no aparecía en el tan famoso tapiz de _**"La noble y ancestral casa de los Black",**_ era algo que simplemente no podía entender como le gustaba a mi madre tenerlo en una pared. Recuerdo mi niñez, pasando horas observando esos pequeños huecos imaginando lo que habrían hecho para ser borrados de él. Recuerdo que una vez mi madre me dijo _"Todos ellos son unos traidores, vergüenza a nuestra sangre, Sirius. Todos ellos merecen ser borrados de la familia"_. Sin duda alguna tal vez le creí en ese momento, porque para mi las cosas no eran claras, no podía entender ese odio de mi familia hacía lo muggles. Seguro que eran extraños, tan diferentes a nosotros que siempre me pregunte como es que una persona podía sobrevivir sin magia. Tiempo después me di cuenta del gran error que cometía mi familia y de tantas injusticias que sufría esa pobre gente. Tal vez es por eso que terminé en Gryffindor, después de todo, nunca me gusto la forma en que nuestra madre nos criaba.

Pero todo eso termino después de 16 años. Cuando tuve suficiente. Simplemente ya no podía aguantar la cantidad de insultos que mis padres hacían referentes a mis amigos. Eso es algo que jamás he podido tolerar, a mi me pueden criticar, incluso insultar y lastimarme, pero nadie lastima a mis amigos sin meterse conmigo. Por eso es que huí después de tantos años soportando eso…

"_Si tanto te avergüenzo entonces me voy! No permitiré que sigas insultando a mis amigos, madre!" _– le grité la noche después de volver de mi sexto año. Los ojos de mi madre brillaron con malicia.

"_Te irás de esta casa cuando yo lo decida!"_

"_Enserio? Y tú vas a detenerme?"_

"_No me retes, Sirius Black!"_ – siseó mi madre. Yo solo la miré con el mismo odio con el que ella me miraba desde hacía tiempo atrás.

"_Te reto porque ya no te soporto! Ya no soporto vivir en esta casa! No soporto sus insultos y tus gritos! No soporto que cada día que pase me tengas que machacar con la misma mierda todos los días! Estoy arto de ustedes! Los odio!"_ – en ese momento sentí una mano sobre mi mejilla y solamente pude ver a mi madre con repulsión y asco. De la misma manera que ella me miraba.

"_Entonces, __lárgate y nunca regreses! De ahora en adelante no eres parte de esta familia_" – salió entonces de mi cuarto azotando la puerta y lo único pude hacer fue gritar de coraje y patear el baúl que tenía frente a mi. Mire alrededor de mi y solamente pude suspirar resignado, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Irme de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. Abrí mi baúl y solamente metí un poco más de ropa. No había desempacado porque ya presentía que algo así pasaría. Cuando tuve todo listo miré por última vez a mi habitación, ese preciado lugar que había sido mi refugió durante 16 largos años. Sonreí con malicia y sobre las pareces puse un encantamiento de presencia permanente para que al menos eso le diera dolor de cabeza a mi madre todos los días. Tome un par de fotografías que tenía escondidas y las metí a mi baúl. Una última mirada a mi habitación y salí de ahí. Cuando cerré la puerta tras de mi y mire hacía el pasillo, la figura de mi hermano me observaba con atención. Lo mire por unos segundos esperando a que dijera algo, solamente me miraba con miedo.

"_Vas a irte para siempre?"_ – fue lo único que pudo articular. Yo solamente lo miré y asentí en silencio. _"Por que?" _

"_Porque no es justo lo que hacen"_ – respondí fríamente aún tenía coraje de la discusión con mi madre.

"_Puedes ignorarlo como lo haz hecho todo este tiempo"_ – tal vez no conocía a mi hermano lo suficiente.

"_No puedo ignorarlo por siempre, Reg"_ – le respondí – _"Espero que algún día entiendas porque me lo hago y que abras los ojos"_ – fueron mis últimas palabras, y comencé a avanzar hacía las escaleras, una vez estando en medio, miré hacía atrás solo para ver la figura de mi hermano observándome, guardándose algo que jamás llegue a escuchar. Pero una vez hecho, no había marcha atrás.

Esa noche recorrí la mitad de Londres, buscando algún lugar en donde quedarme a pasar la noche, podía haber ido a la casa de Remus, pero su padre había fallecido algunos meses atrás y no era un buen momento. La casa de Peter ni siquiera sabía en donde quedaba y ni hablar del Caldero Chorreante. No llevaba ni un centavo encima. Así que el único lugar al que mis pies obedecieron a mi cerebro fue la casa de los Potter.

Recuerdo la cara de sorpresa de James al abrirme y verme parado afuera de su casa.

"_Canuto… que es lo que haces aquí?"_ – me pregunto con la cara de idiota que ponía cuando veía a Lily.

"_Necesito un lugar en donde pasar la noche"_ – le dije y entonces notó mi baúl y la comprensión pareció caer sobre él. Solamente sonrió y abrió la puerta.

"_No tienes si quiera que pedirlo, Canuto. Esta es tu casa"_ – y entonces me quede a vivir con ellos durante ese verano. Cuando cumplí diecisiete conseguí un lugar con el oro que mi tío Alphard me había dejado antes de morir y así comencé una nueva vida, lejos de los Black… hasta que recibí una carta…

Eran las 11:00 de la mañana y estaba preparándome para ir a comer con los Potter cuando una lechuza llegó hasta la ventana. Corrí a abrirla pensando que podía ser James o alguno de los Merodeadores, o peor aún del Ministerio. Pero estaba equivocado, era de mi hermano, la persona de la que menos esperaba recibir correo. Pero el sobre solamente llevaba escrito mi nombre encima.

"_Pero ¿por qué…?"_

"_¿Por qué me marché?... Porque los odiaba a todos: a mis padres, con su manía de la sangre limpia, convencidos de que ser un Black te convertía prácticamente en un miembro de la realeza… El idiota de mi hermano, fue lo bastante estúpido para creérselo…_

"_Era más joven que yo, y mucho mejor, como me recordaban mis padres cada dos por tres"_

"_Pero murió"_

"_Sí. El muy imbecil… se unió a los mortífagos…"_

Estaba sentado en el pub en donde me había indicado mi hermano. Sentado sobre la silla de una de las mesas más alejadas pegada a la ventana. Tenía en mis manos una botella de cerveza, y miraba distraído a mí alrededor, preguntándome si había hecho bien en haber ido ahí. Pero no podía negar que el deseo de ver a mi hermano podía más conmigo, por eso había rechazado ir a comer con los Potter, explicándole a James que me había surgido algo y que no podía ir. Finalmente escuche la puerta del lugar abrirse y cerrarse y como la figura de un joven de 17 años miraba en busca de alguien, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en mi y camino hacía la mesa. Estaba más alto desde la última vez que me había cruzado con él en Hogwarts, y mucho más flaco, la verdad no tenía muy buen aspecto, pero supuse que eran los tiempos en los que vivíamos, yo mismo no paraba de llegar a mi casa y agradecerle a Dios que viviera otro día más para contar. Se sentó frente a mí y al igual que yo pidió una cerveza, estuvimos en silencio hasta que el mesero llegó con ella.

"_Pensé que no vendrías"_ – me dijo tímidamente yo solo lo mire desde mi asiento.

"_Me lo __planteé durante unos minutos… pero accedí a venir"_ – le dije con un tono de voz neutral, la verdad es que no tenía idea de que era lo que quería decirme tan importante que tuviera que verme en un lugar muggle.

"_Papá murió"_ – me dijo y lo miré. Ya lo sabía, Dumbledore me lo había dicho durante una reunión de _la Orden_ y la noticia no tuvo efecto en mi, como lo había hecho cuando me dijo que tenía algo muy grave que decirme, pensando que se trataba de mi hermano, pero no era así.

"_Lo se"_ – le conteste quedamente. Asintió.

"_Mamá esta enferma"_ – me dijo entonces y me encogí de hombros.

"_Es eso lo que querías decirme? Porque no tengo tanto tiempo para escuchar cosas que ya se o que no me interesan"_ – negó con la cabeza y miró hacía la mesa.

"_No era eso lo que quería decirte"_ – me dijo sin mirarme y entonces espere en silencio a que hablará – _"Co-como haz estado? Quiero decir… todo esta bien? No estas en peligro ni nada verdad?" _– el tono de su voz me hizo suponer que algo había detrás de todo esto, pero su tono de preocupación pudo ablandarme más de lo que creí, después de tanto tiempo, aún se preocupaba por mi, como yo lo hacía por él.

"_Todo esta bien, Regulus"_ – le aseguré y él asintió

"_Supe lo de los McKinnons"_ – me dijo y yo solo pude cerrar los ojos con dolor y asentir. _Marlene_ había muerto hacía unas pocas semanas, al igual que toda su familia. Miró hacía fuera de la ventana y enfrente del pub, había un parque en el cual una familia se estaba divirtiendo con sus dos hijos, sus ojos parecieron brillar al recordar algo y sonrió con algo de tristeza _"Recuerdas cuando solíamos salirnos sin permiso e irnos al parque frente a la casa?" _– mis ojos siguieron su mirada y no pude más que sonreír al recordarlo.

"_Como olvidarlo? Si siempre que __volvíamos, volvíamos llenos de cortes y llenos de tierra"_ – Regulus rió al acordarse, la verdad es que hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún éramos unos niños, cuando nuestros padres solían dejarnos solos, al cuidado de Kreacher, solíamos escaparnos e irnos a jugar, ya sea al jardín, a la acera de la casa o al parque, pero por más que intentábamos volver intactos siempre regresábamos con una cantidad de rasguños y tierra que ponían a mamá furiosa.

"_Recuerdas esa vez… que __estábamos en la casa de Bellatrix y Narcissa y tratábamos de probar la nueva escoba de Bellatrix?"_ – reí al acordarme.

"_La loca de nuestra prima estaba furiosa cuando vio su escoba partida a la mitad"_ – Regulus rió y por un momento, su aspecto enfermizo pareció irse por completo. Esa anécdota era divertida. Narcissa nos había dicho que Bellatrix había recibido una escoba nueva por su cumpleaños y queríamos probarla, Andrómeda nos había advertido que nos meteríamos en problemas, pero problema era nuestro segundo nombre, así que nos turnamos para montarla y cuando quisimos subir los dos solo escuchamos el grito de terror de Narcissa al estrellarnos sobre un árbol y Andrómeda fue en nuestra ayuda. La furia de Bellatrix cayó sobre nosotros y duramos castigados más de un mes, pero la satisfacción de ver la cara de Bellatrix jamás se me fue da la mente. Así se nos pasó el resto de la tarde recordando viejos momentos juntos, viejas anécdotas pasaban al igual que una cantidad de botellas. Era un momento extraordinario del cuál no me había arrepentido de ir, pensaba que la razón por la que Regulus me había hablado era para asegurarse de que estaba bien, y para pasar un buen momento. Que equivocado estaba…

"…_y entonces caíste del techo y tuve que correr para cacharte, los dos terminamos con el brazo quebrado" _– reí como loco al igual que Regulus, pero su risa se apago cuando se dio cuenta de que anochecía, sus ojos de nuevo miraron hacía el parque y viajaron junto a la familia que en esos momentos se iban del parque, hablando animadamente mientras los dos niños brincaban por más tiempo. Entonces supe que algo andaba mal. _"Sirius, yo… tengo algo que decirte"_ – lo miré esperando a que hablará como siempre, jamás lo presione en nada, él debía de abrirse camino solo y así fue como crecimos. Sacó algo de un bolsillo de su capa y lo puso sobre la mesa, era una vieja bufanda de Gryffindor que me había pertenecido en segundo año, recuerdo haberle dado una cuando me marche a Hogwarts para que no se sintiera tan solo, pero debía de esconderla de mamá, para que nunca la viera.

"_Creí que esto estaba perdido"_ – dije al tomar la vieja bufanda y Regulus negó.

"_Estaba bajo tu cama"_ – me dijo y asentí, debajo de mi cama seguramente había una cantidad de objetos perdidos – _"me la encontré hace unos días, y pensé que tal vez quisieras tenerla"_

"_Gracias"_ – le dije y el asintió. _–"Pasa algo?"_ – pregunte al ver su rostro volver a adquirir ese estado enfermizo y ponerse un poco pálido.

"_La verdadera ra-razón por la que te pedí que vi-vinieras no era para re-recordar viejos tiempos" _– ahora sabía que algo andaba mal, Regulus solo tartamudeaba cuando se ponía nervioso o estaba verdaderamente asustado, y a juzgar por su estado y tu su voz, estaba ambas cosas.

"_De que estas ha…"_

"_Me he unido a los mortífagos_" – murmuro muy quedamente y yo solo pude quedarme con las palabras atascadas en la boca. Lo miré con sorpresa y con algo de consternación, él solo bajo la mirada y luego me miró, yo aún tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

"_Es una broma, cierto?"_ – él negó y el enojo floreció en mi _"cómo pudiste?"_

"_No es una invitación que uno suele negar, Sirius! Lo hice para proteger a nuestra familia!"_ – me dijo tratando de convencerme pero yo solo podía negar con la cabeza.

"_Cuando?"_ – fue lo único que atine a preguntar. El tragó fuerte y volvió a bajar la cabeza.

"_El año pasado me dijeron, justo después de que dejarás Hogwarts y cuando llegó el tiempo de que yo también me fuera, volvieron por una respuesta"_ – azoté el puño sobre la mesa sobresaltando a mi hermano y varias personas que había cerca.

"_Cómo es posible? Cómo es que fuiste tan idiota para __creerles? Pensé que tú no llegarías a hacer algo… __**pff!**__ Simplemente no puedo creerlo!"_ – dije furioso y lo miré con fuego en mis ojos, el solo pudo mirarme y sentirse acuchillado por ellos. Negué con la cabeza y deje dinero sobre la mesa, saliendo del pub lo más rápido posible, Regulus dejo otras monedas y salió tras de mi, corriendo, tratando de explicarme.

"_Sirius! Por favor, espera!" _gritó tras de mi, cuando ya habíamos alcanzado el parque, yo seguía caminando, con una gran cantidad de rabia contenida en mi. _"Por favor, déjame explicar…"_ no deje que terminara.

"_Explicarme? Qué es lo que me vas a decir? Qué te uniste a esa bola de idiotas que persigue muggles y nacidos de muggles? Por Dios, Regulus pensé que habías cambiado!"_ – grite y solo pude ver como sus ojos se oscurecían.

"_Lo hice para protegernos!! Para protegerte!!"_ – gritó Regulus y no pude hacer otra cosa que reírme con cansancio.

"_Protegerme? Soy un traidor a la familia, recuerdas? Soy tan buscado como todos ellos!"_ – señale al restaurante _"Jamás me uniré a ellos, Regulus, yo nunca respete la tradición"_ - me alejé sin más y Regulus no me siguió. Caminé mucho tratando de pensar, tratando de comprender porque me afectaba tanto enterarme de que Regulus hubiera hecho una estupidez como esa. Sin darme cuenta llegue frente al parque que estaba exactamente frente a _Grimmauld Place_, levante la mirada y ante mi apareció la puerta del número 12. Suspiré y me alejé de ahí solo para volverme a encontrar frente a un parque, pasados unos minutos me di cuenta que era el mismo parque en donde habíamos estado discutiendo. Me senté en una banquita y metí mis manos a los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. Sentí algo dentro de ella y saqué del ahí la bufanda que recién me había dado Regulus y la respuesta a mi pregunta estaba por fin frente a mi, tan clara como el cristal. La razón de la rabia que sentía no podía tener una explicación diferente, y fui muy estupido al no darme cuenta antes.

La razón por la que me enoje, fue porque me enfureció saber la tontería que había hecho mi hermano, la razón por la que me aleje de mi familia fue porque no soportaba sus ideales y su tradición de venerar la sangre limpia, la razón por la que me uní a la Orden del Fénix era por tratar de ser diferente y defender a los que amo, la razón por la que estoy llorando, es porque después de todo, Regulus es mi hermano, y por mucho que me duela y no quiera aceptarlo, siempre me preocupe por él, siempre fue el nexo que me mantenía pensando en los Black, porqué aún me preocupo por él, porque después de todo, somos hermanos, _hermanos de sangre_.

* * *

Esta historia esta basada en la cancion Stay Together For The Kids de Blink-182, siento que se pega mucho a la situacion de Sirius y Regulus quien yo en mi mas profunda opinión, siento que aunque Siri-boy haya abandonado a su familia, no se pudo haber olvidado de su hermano y el resentimiento que siente en La Orden del Fénix al decir que era un idiota, pues yo pienso que es porque en el fondo le dolio que se uniera a los Mortifagos y tenia miedo de que terminará muerto. (como sucedio de todas formas pero de una manera muy diferente a la que Sirius cree que fue)... asi que esta nueva historia son una serie de historias de los personajes, sobre los ultimos momentos antes de morir... mas bien lo que ven cuando mueren (aunque con esta quise empezar a explicar el porque del final de Sirius, qe lo leeran en el tercer capitulo) como Harry que ve a Dumbledore en King Kross... spoiler!! jaja ok ok olviden lo que dije... pero solamente esta historia tendra dos continuaciones... esperen el segundo capitulo que es la segunda parte y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute creandola cuando estaba tratando de domir... )

_**Que la fuerza los acompañe y las estrellas iluminen su camino!!**_

ps. aun sigo escribiendo el capitulo de _**Hogwarts...**_ y voy a la mitad!! esperen esa actualizacion, por lo pronto... The Black Parade Dies Tomorrow!! Y yo lo quiero ahora!! ¬¬

Atte.  
_**Knockturnalley7**_


	2. Hermanos de Sangre Parte 2

**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y todo lo que se te haga conocido, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Brothers. Todo lo bizarro, fuera de lo normal, nombres extraños o nuevos así como la trama de la historia es obra de su cordial servidora. **

**After Death…  
****General  
****By: **_**Knockturnalley7  
**_**Capitulo 2 – Hermanos de Sangre Parte 2.**

Una de las cosas que más recuerdo de nuestra niñez fue la facilidad con la que seguía siempre a mi hermano, la manera en la que hablaba con otra gente y la manera en como se comportaba cuando _Madre_ y _Padre_ nos llevaban a esas aburridas y desperdiciadas fiestas del Ministerio. Siempre se mantenía callado y solo hablaba cuando se requería o cuando se le preguntaba algo directamente, así crecí. Siempre imitándolo y siempre siguiéndolo. Pensando en ser como él cuando fuera mayor. Fue así durante mucho tiempo, incluso, si no hubiera sido por su afición al quidditch, yo nunca hubiera tenido interés en ese deporte. Pero mientras él era un excelente bateador, yo califiqué más como buscador, aunque siempre quedaba opacado por el _Gran Potter._

Sí, no puedo negar que despreciaba a sus amigos, tal vez les tenía celos, porque ellos me robaron a mi hermano, Potter se convirtió en su sombra y siempre estaban juntos, reían juntos, hacían bromas juntos, jugaban juntos, estudiaban juntos, y estoy seguro que hasta podían comunicarse por telepatía. Nunca me gusto que su amigo, Lupin, los mantuviera a raya, o tratara de hacerlo. A mi siempre me gustaron las bromas que hacía mi hermano, siempre imagine planear una junto a él, pero él era el de la mente privilegiada y jamás me dejo participar en sus bromas, siempre protegiéndome y recuerdo que me decía _"No puedes ayudarme, Reg, si se enteran que fuiste responsable mamá se enojará contigo",_ él siempre era el que me salvaba de los castigos de nuestra madre, menos cuando era evidente que los dos habíamos hecho algo malo. Pero tal vez esa no era la verdadera razón por la que odiaba a los amigos de mi hermano. Recuerdo el primer año de Sirius en Hogwarts, cuando llegó la lechuza de Bellatrix notificándole a mi madre que su adorado primo había terminado en Gryffindor. Al principio no le tome importancia, mejor en Gryffindor que Hufflepuff, no? Pero nunca imagine que a nuestra madre le molestará tanto. Entonces fue mi turno de ir a Hogwarts y el sombrero me colocó en Slytherin, recuerdo haberme sentido decepcionado, yo hubiera dado todo por que me pusiera en Gryffindor, al menos así Madre no estaría tan enojada de tener a dos hijos separados, pero no. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew habían hechizado a mi hermano, le habían lavado el cerebro y de alguna manera desconocida terminó en Gryffindor. Aún así, siempre mantuvimos contacto, aún estando en Hogwarts.

Siempre que nos topábamos en algún pasillo se detenía y me saludaba o siempre me dedicaba esa sonrisa que siempre me alentó a hacer mis decisiones, nunca me presiono a hacer nada, siempre era la misma sonrisa que me decía que hiciera lo que hiciera, estaba bien, y él no iba a molestarse conmigo. Que tonto fui al creer que después de que huyó de la casa siguiera pensando igual.

"…_te avergüenzo entonces me voy! No permitiré que sigas insultando a mis amigos, madre!"_

"_Te irás de esta casa cuando yo lo decida!"_

"_Enserio? Y tú vas a detenerme?"_

"_No me retes, Sirius Black!"_

"_Te reto porque ya no te soporto! Ya no soporto vivir en esta casa! No soporto sus insultos y tus gritos! No soporto que cada día que pase me tengas que machacar con la misma mierda todos los días! Estoy arto de ustedes! Los odio!"_

_Los odio! Los odio! Los odio! Los odio! Los odio! __**Los odio!**_Esas palabras seguían resonando en mi cabeza después de escuchar la larga y ya familiar discusión de siempre. Mamá gritaba a Sirius por largas horas cuando regresaba de Hogwarts en el verano y siempre era lo mismo, solamente ahora fue demasiado lejos.

Ya sabía que Sirius no toleraba la manera en que Madre se refería a los muggles y como era indiferente y cruel con los nacidos muggles y aunque nunca lo admití, a mi tampoco me parecían lo mas civilizadas, pero viviendo bajo el temor del dominio de mis padres en cuanto a ese tema, solamente lo comentaba con Sirius. Recuerdo una vez que estábamos jugando en el parque frente a la casa, bajo el permiso de nuestra madre, lo cuál era aún mucho más raro, Sirius empezó a hablar con una niña que vivía cerca de ahí. Yo intenté hablarle también, pero siempre fui muy tímido y no pronuncié palabras con ella. Pero nunca olvidaré los gritos que dio Mamá esa noche, como le dijo claramente a Sirius que nunca se juntara con esa escoria, que su lugar era servirnos y someterlos a nuestros poderes. Fue ahí cuando Sirius me dijo que no era justo para ellos, los muggles de ser discriminados de esa manera, era en parte algo muy racista que él no toleraba y yo, siguiendo siempre los pasos de mi hermano, asentí.

Pasaron muchos años para volver a ver a Sirius, la última vez que lo había visto y lo recordaba como mi rebelde hermano, fue la vez de su graduación de Hogwarts. Yo le había pedido que ese día fuera a los jardines mientras los demás estaban en la fiesta, recientemente me habían preguntado si me quería reunir al _Señor Tenebroso_ y yo solo quería ver esa sonrisa alentadora que mi hermano siempre tenía para mi. Al salir, yo vi parado esperándome con las mejores ropas que había comprado para ese gran día y lo vi tan feliz de dejar la escuela que no pude hacer nada más que felicitarle y decirle que se cuidará, pues en el fondo sabía que mi hermano seguiría peleando a favor de los muggles, en contra de lo que yo estaba a punto de convertirme. Y lo último que me dijo fue: _"No te preocupes, Reg, nadie puede conmigo"_ y esa sonrisa autosuficiente con la que creció su fama fue lo último que recuerdo antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

Al año siguiente, cuando fue mi turno de salir de Hogwarts, vinieron por su respuesta, dispuestos a darme una golpiza si no accedía unirme a las filas de _Su Señor_. Vacile un poco, llevaba toda la semana pensando en ello y ya había tomado la decisión de no unirme a él, pero luego amenazaron con asesinar a todos aquellos traidores a la sangre y los que no se unieran al _Señor Tenebroso_ serían buscados hasta acabar con ellos. Lo primero que hice fue pensar en mi familia, mi padre ya estaba suficientemente enfermo como para mortificarlo con algo así, mi madre estaba muy distinta, desde la huída de Sirius, no dejaba de maldecir en voz baja, culpando a mi hermano de todo lo que nos pasaba y de cualquier cosa que estuviera mal, pero Sirius, él era por quien más temía, sabía que si me unía me pondrían a mi la misión de acabar con él cuando me lo topara y haría todo lo posible por protegerlo, encubierto. Así fue como la noche siguiente, me marcarían para siempre. Mi brazo izquierdo quemó y ardió el resto de la noche y la idea de que tal vez me había equivocado jamás abandonó mi cabeza, pero recordar aquellos tiempos en donde Sirius y yo convivíamos como verdaderos hermanos, me ayudaron a seguir con mi propósito, a seguir con _Lord Voldemort._

Pero la última vez que hablé con mi hermano, me dejo muy en claro que lo que había hecho no había sido lo correcto, que unirme a esos ideales a los que mi familia era devota, no me serviría de nada y ver la decepción en sus ojos pudo más con mi fe, que traté de abandonarlos, trate de salir de ese embrollo para encontrarme en un callejón sin salida. Y entonces, ante mis ojos vi la respuesta al problema. La verdadera razón por la que decidí unirme era para estudiarlos a todos, y sin duda lo había hecho, sabía quien de todos ellos era la más cruel, sin duda alguna mi prima Bellatrix, y quienes a pesar de estar de su lado, temían al _Señor Tenebroso_, fue entonces cuando me pidió ayuda, que consiguiera un elfo domestico para una tarea que necesitaba, fue la oportunidad que tenía para saber sus secretos, y no dude en ofrecerle al pobre de Kreacher, ese día llegue a casa y fui directamente a su escondite y le dije a Kreacher que el Señor Tenebroso necesitaba de sus servicios y él, gustoso y sin replica accedió para _"servir al amo Black". _

Ese día le dije a Kreacher que pasara lo que pasara no le diría a nadie lo que vio más que a mí, y lo prometió. Pasaron horas, y horas y horas y Kreacher no volvía y yo empezaba a preocuparme, le había dicho que tan pronto como el _Señor Tenebroso_ terminará de disponer de él volviera inmediatamente, pero ya hacía horas desde que lo había visto desaparecer, y fue entonces que cometiendo lo que sin duda, hubiera sido una locura, lo llamé a que volviera, y el elfo atado a sus costumbres volvió, pero en un estado que jamás hubiera adivinado, estaba al borde del infarto, con los ojos más salidos de orbita que de costumbre, sumamente blanco y temblando de miedo. Inmediatamente me ocupe de él y bajo mis cuidados y un par de pociones, el elfo volvió a la normalidad y lo dejé descansar. Cuando abrió los ojos finalmente le pedí que me contará que era lo que el _Señor Tenebroso_ le había pedido que hiciera y con miedo aún en su mente, me contó lo de la cueva escondida en el lago, la temible barca de solo dos personas y la poción que le hizo beber, hasta la ultima gota que lo puso en agonía. Entonces su voz empezó a perder su sentido y mencionó unas manos frías, muertos saliendo del agua y junto a él no pude más que sentir un escalofrío al imaginarme la barbaridad que le había hecho pasar a mi propio elfo, y una culpa enorme me lleno. Le pregunte si había visto que era lo que había dentro del poso en donde estaba la poción que lo trastornó y me dijo que no había nada dentro, _Lord Voldemort_ había metido un guardapelo enorme dentro de la vasija y vuelto a llenar con su varita y entonces lo había abandonado.

Esa noche no pude dormir solo de imaginarme la pesadilla que había pasado el pobre de Kreacher, y tome mi decisión, la decisión por la que había decidido enlistarme en sus filas, la decisión por la que había de seguir dentro de su circulo, la decisión de destruirlo, sin saber que solo acabaría destruyéndome a mi mismo pero seguro de su derrota, así fue que tome la decisión de acabar con él. Para salvar a mi familia, protegerla y poner a salvo a Sirius, _mi hermano_, _**mi sangre.**_

* * *

ni un review!!

vamos gentee!! qiero escucharlos... leerlos?? jejeje

saludos


End file.
